


Sugamama

by Anestshia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of Sugawara's nickname, Sugamama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugamama

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't planning on posting this because it's my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction and i usually don't post the first fanfiction i do for a series but i was told it was cute so i'm going to post it. I... loosely based the idea off a post by imaginethehaikyuukids on tumblr, mixed with a comic i saw somewhere. I hope you enjoy it and my characterizations aren't too horribly off~

“Did he really call you mama?”

“It's not funny, Daichi.” Sugawara sighed, bouncing one of the balls they'd been using for practice in his hand, feeling just as embarrassed for Hinata as he did for himself. “It was clearly unconscious, he about blew a fuse afterward.”

“Heh, it's pretty funny.” Daichi wasn't even trying to hide his grin, breaking down in laughter when the other male threw the ball at him, not even trying to avoid it. “First Asahi and now Hinata. You must make a very good mama.”

“I... ugh!” Sugawara was just mad he didn't have another ball, a red flush settled high on his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest. At least he'd been able to keep the time that Asahi had slipped and called him mama between just him, Asahi and Daichi. Poor Hinata had said it in front of nearly the whole team and, even at his insistence, they were not going to let him live it down anytime soon. “Tsukishima is going to be our biggest problem.” He huffed when he looked up and saw Daichi was still laughing, striding forward quickly and smacking him right across the side of the head. “Will you be serious for a minute, Daichi?”

Daichi shook his head a little when he was hit, clearing his throat to stop laughing as he wrapped one of his arms around the other man's shoulders. “I'm sorry Koushi. But you can't say it's not even a little amusing.”

Sugawara sighed, shaking his head. “It's not amusing, it's embarrassing. It's more embarrassing for them than me. But, seriously, how would you feel if they called you papa?”

“Papa?” Daichi actually seemed to contemplate it for a moment before shaking his head, a small smile curving his lips as he pulled Sugawara closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. “To tell you the truth, I don't think they'd ever call me anything but Captain. But, well, I can't say I would mind being papa to your mama.”

Sugawara couldn't help blushing even more then, reaching up to cover part of his face, though his other hand was already fisted in the front of Daichi's shirt. “That's too sappy, not like you at all.” It seemed the closer they got to graduation, the sappier his boyfriend got. He didn't even seem to care about where he stole affection either, as was proven by their position at that very moment. He sighed softly when he felt nuzzling again his neck, letting his hand fall to the other's shoulder. “You're not going to get out of this by distracting me.”

“Mmm, but isn't it worth a try?” Daichi asked, his hands moving from Sugawara's waist to almost dangerously low on his back. His kisses trailed up the other man's neck and across his jaw, stopping right before pressing against his lips. “Doesn't it make you feel better?”

Well, Daichi was right about that, at least. He was a sucker for affection... but there was a time and place for it. “Daichi, anyone could walk in.” It wasn't like they were safe in one of their houses, they were just in the hallway, separated from their team by a single door. Sugawara sighed when the other man simply trailed his lips down to the other side of his neck, making him jump a little when he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot.

“You think they don't already know?” Daichi chuckled under his breath then, finally giving up the fight and letting his hands slide down, groping Sugawara over his short volleyball shorts. “Everyone but the first years figured it out a long time ago.” He pulled back just a bit then, standing so that their lips were only inches apart. “Do you not want me to kiss you?”

Ohh, he hated that. Sugawara could say whatever he wanted but he couldn't resist Daichi. It was hard enough during practice, but when they were alone like this... “Cocky bastard.” He grumbled without any heat, his hands sliding up, arms wrapping around the other man's neck as he pressed their lips together. Daichi was probably right anyway. It wasn't this first time they'd kissed at school and some of their more boisterous teammates could be downright silent sometimes.

He sighed softly when he felt one of Daichi's hands move to cup the back of his neck, tilting his head just so to deepen the, until that moment, chaste embrace. It didn't stay that way for long, a soft sound escaping him when their tongues tangled together, their bodies rubbing together from chest to groin. This was the kind of kiss he could get lost in, overwhelming heat and wetness and that electricity he only felt when kissing Daichi.

For some reason, it almost seemed like they were trying too hard but he didn't care. He could tell what Daichi was thinking... their senior year, what if they didn't have much more time together? They had wasted nearly a year and a half dancing around each other, after all. If they went to separate colleges... He made a soft sound when the kiss broke, licking his lips as he looked up at the brunet. “What's-”

“You're thinking too hard again, it's only a kiss.” Daichi responded, his thumb slowly rubbing against the back of Sugawara's neck. “Enjoy it, don't analyze it.”

“Ohh... yeah.” Sugawara sighed when he was caught in another kiss seconds after that, doing his best to clear his mind and just enjoy it. It worked remarkably well too, probably too well. He completely forgot their danger of being seen, his hands clenching in Daichi's hair as he pressed into the embrace, not even trying to stop it when he was backed up against a wall. Caught between the wall and his boyfriends body felt very, very nice. Each kiss deepened just a degree, heat building between them as hands wandered to inappropriate places. Just seconds after he felt warm hands wandering up his back under his shirt, the two men were jarred out of their fantasy.

A loud cheer echoed out of the gym, reminding them of just where they were.

Sugawara pushed Daichi back, as much as he didn't want too, clearing his throat as he worked on smoothing down his shirt, licking his lips unconsciously before speaking. “But we really do need to decide what to do about this... mama thing.”

Daichi was similarly putting himself back in order, swallowing as he pushed his hands into his pockets. “I don't know what you want to do. You've kind of always been the mama of the team, you know.”

“So he's officially mama, then?”

Both Sugawara and Daichi jumped at the unexpected voice, a soft sound escaping Sugawara when he turned and saw both Tanaka and Nishinoya standing outside the cracked gym doors with grins on their face. Speaking of boisterous members being stupidly quiet...

“So, that would make you... Sugamama.” Tanaka said, barely stopping his laughter as his grin widened.

“But if we have a mama, we have a papa.” Nishinoya piped up, his own smile as wide as Tanaka's. “And the top candidate would be you, right, Captain?”

Daichi actually made a slightly distressed noise, taking a step forward. “No... you-”

“So, it's Sugamama and Sawapapa!” Tanaka exclaimed, not giving them any time to refute the new nicknames before shoving open the doors and jumped into the gym. “Did you hear that first years?! It's no longer captain and vice captain, it's Sugamama and Sawapapa!”

Sugawara groaned under his breath when he heard the first years respond, Hinata sounding rightly embarrassed, though Tsukishima, the bastard, actually agreed. “Daichi...”

Daichi was blushing a little himself, making a few hand gestures before sighing and dropping his hands in defeat. “It's not like we're going to make them stop now. And after what they saw...”

Sugawara reached up, completely covering his face then. If they'd been standing there for any amount of time... But they hadn't responded at all... except to razz them. “It really seemed like they didn't care, didn't it?”

“I don't think they ever have.” Daichi responded, controlling his embarrassment a bit better than Sugawara. He reached up, smiling as he ruffled his hair. “Well, we might as well go and face our fates. Just think, they're going to be the ones to make decisions about the team next year.”

“Ohh god, they're going to crash and burn.” But it made Sugawara feel a little better. As much as they were teased and the second years slacked off, they really were like a family and he knew they would take care of the family once they were gone. It was sad at times, painful at others and embarrassing a lot of the time but it was also the most fun he'd ever had with anyone. Maybe being called Sugamama wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
